Meet Your Match
Meet Your Match is the 8th episode of Brawl Of The Objects. It is not a normal episode. /Transcript/ Synopsis Revisiting the Eliminated Contestants The episode starts with Pear and Scissors in Dream World. Pear asserts that Scissors is very lucky to be princess because Pear wants to be princess. Scissors says they're in a dream so it doesn't matter. Pear responds by saying she's still aggravated. Scissors then asserts that she doesn't even want to be princess because of her duties, and Pear should be queen. Rook then says Pear can't be queen because she has royal blood. Scissors asserts that no one has blood, and she wants the Rook to go away. The Rook then offers food and drinks and a cloth, which Scissors angrily rejects. Scissors also says to stop saying "Highness". Pear then says it sucks to be princess. Then Pizza and Boombox are seen playing chess. Pizza tells Pinecone to make his move, saying that he didn't get how to play chess. Boombox then tells Pinecone to make his move as well, but Pinecone runs off the table knocking everything over. Pizza assumes that he won, and the Rook responds that they'll be exiled for not knowing how to play chess. Shieldy Loves Big Orange Chicken After the title screen, Shieldy walks up to Big Orange Chicken feeding him with birdseed. Shieldy then says that they should be friends because BOC didn't have friends yet. BOC happily agrees, jetting an egg showing their friendship. Controlly then announces that it's elimination time. The Most Votes Ever During the elimination, Controlly says that the total number of votes rises to 335,the most they ever gotten. Safe with 13 votes was Chocolatey. With 28 votes, Hot Dog was safe,but he did not get the Box from his Chair. Boat got 45 votes,so she was also safe. Safe with 45 votes was Baguette. Popsicley says why is she in the Bottom 2,but Controlly says that he has no Idea. So it was down to Popsicley and Big Orange Chicken. Popsicley got 68 votes and Big Orange Chicken was eliminated at 146 votes. Shieldy is then sad about BOC's loss. After opening their boxes, everyone gets a gumball except Popsicley, with a bungee cord or a rope. Elimination Results The Phone Interruption When Controlly is about to announce the next challenge, he is interrupted by a phone call, where someone claims that Controlly has plagiarized his show. Controlly asserts that he would never do such a thing, but the person on the phone admits that he did. Controlly then asks who he's talking to. Controller then shows up out of nowhere, claiming that he's the host of Battle of the Objects, and that Controlly probably knows him because he completely copied his material. Controller then says that his remaining contestants are Present, Straw, Seashell, Badgey, Frankfurter, Coffee, Frozen Treat, French Fry, Sailboat and Huge Blue Cat. Controlly asks if this is a joke because he thinks it's a copy of Brawl-OTO. Controller then asserts that Controlly was the one that copied, which Controlly rejects. Controller then says that there will be a bet on which show will be cancelled, and it will be the Ep. 8 challenge. Every contestant of Brawl-OTO competes against his/her corresponding contestant of Battle-OTO, and the show with more victories wins. The Competitions 'Challenges For the Contestants' Chocolatey vs Coffee (candy-obsessed freaks). Chocolatey and Coffee compete against each other to see who can eat more candy. The first one to stop loses. Party Hat vs Present (party guys). Party Hat and Present are supposed to keep dancing without stopping. The first one to get exhausted loses. Party Hat says he was born to dance, while Present says he was made to dance. Hot Dog vs Frankfurter (awesome knitters). Hot Dog and Frankfurter have a knitting competition. Whoever knits something better wins. Frankfurter says he's been knitting for 10 years and Hot Dog said one. Boat vs Sailboat (Boat got to the castle first in Episode 2). Boat and Sailboat play a videogame with 50 lives each. The first one to lose all her lives loses. Each gets a miniature of her host. Slurpy vs Straw (bad runners). Slurpy and Straw have a race. Controlly complains that Straw has legs, so the advantage is clearly his. And as Controlly noted, Straw was in the lead by a ton. Shieldy vs Badgey (excellent deflectors). Each was supposed to deflect 5 balls into his basket (and maybe deflect balls away from the opponent's basket!). Controller then complains that the advantage is clearly Shieldy's. Baguette vs French Fry (French guys). They have a French spelling bee, and the first to spell a word incorrectly loses. French Fry asks if the advantage is Baguette's because French is French Fry's second language. Shelly vs Seashell (good singers). Shelly and Seashell each think of something to sing, and whoever has a better song wins. Popsicley vs Frozen Treat (music lovers). They put on their headphones and listen to a song infinitely on loop. 'Challenge Results' Shortly after the headphones are on, Popsicley ejects her headphones and says that the music was garbage. Frozen Treat then says it's slow calm piano music, and Popsicley uses that as her point. Controller happily asserts that Battle-OTO has gotten a victory. Chocolatey vs Coffee. Chocolatey and Coffee both yell in joy to keep going. Then a mountain falls on them. Party Hat vs Present. Party Hat is out of breath and asks Present how he is still happily dancing. Present says it's barely been an hour, which scares Party Hat. Hot Dog vs Frankfurter. Hot Dog remade his car from Episode 1. However, Frankfurter has a carousel, a ferris wheel and a popcorn stand. Shocked in horror, Hot Dog tries to quickly improve his car. Boat vs Sailboat. Boat is in the lead by 18 lives. Slurpy vs Straw. Straw wins, giving Battle-OTO another victory. Slurpy then falls to the finish out of breath. Shieldy vs Badgey. Shieldy is in the lead. He says he's getting the hang of this, and Badgey says it's easy for him to say. Shieldy gets five balls, and Controlly happily says that Brawl-OTO gets a victory. Baguette vs French Fry. French Fry correctly spells SURNATUREL. Baguette correctly spells EXTRAORDINAIRE. French Fry incorrectly spells MELON D'EAU (by saying M-E-L-L), making Baguette win. Controlly says Brawl-OTO gets another victory, angering Controller. Shelly vs Seashell. Controlly announces that time's up. Controller tells Seashell to go first. She's too shy to, and Controlly says that Shelly wins by default, giving Brawl-OTO a third victory. Chocolatey vs Coffee. Chocolatey complains that she's tired of all the candy. Coffee says she doesn't understand why. Then Chocolatey gets a stomachache. Controller happily announces that Battle-OTO gets a third victory. Party Hat vs Present. Party Hat is so exhausted he falls over. Present says he's a robot programmed to party, and he flies up to the sky. Battle-OTO gets a fourth victory. Boat vs Sailboat. Boat defeats Sailboat's last life and wins. Boat says "Owned!" at first then changes it to "Good game?". Brawl-OTO gets a fourth victory. Hot Dog vs Frankfurter. For the last victory, Hot Dog shows his waterproof car, and Frankfurter shows his entire carnival. Frankfurter obviously won this one. Controller then slowly announces that since that was the last victory, Battle-OTO wins, and Brawl-OTO is being cancelled. Popsicley starts to yell "NOOO!!!" when she realizes that no one is crying in defeat. Then Controlly sadly says that Controller wins. Then he asks what time Battle-OTO started, which Controller answers with February 1, 2013. Controlly then says that Controller was the copier, since Controlly's show started on January 1, 2013. Controller says that this is nonsense. Controlly then says Huge Blue Cat (corresponding to BOC) is still in, whereas BOC is eliminated, so timewise, Brawl-OTO is in the lead. Battle-OTO is instantly cancelled. Surprise! In surprise, one of the eliminated contestants will rejoin the game, for the first time ever. Episode 9 will be the second episode to involve contestants voting, the first being Episode 6 with the recommended character debut. Epilogue There's an announcement that Battle-OTO is cancelled. Trivia *Badgey's "easy for you to say" quotes Golf Ball from BFDI Ep. 18. *Seashell sounds similar to Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, though she is not voiced by Andrea Libman. *The genders of the Battle-OTO contestants are assumed to match their corresponding Brawl-OTO contestants. *Hot Dog reknitted the car he used to knit in Episode 1. *As shown here, eliminated contestants are not in any normal state. In Battle for Dream Island, they're in the Tiny Loser Chamber; In Battle for Dream Island Again, They're in the TLC, But the TLC is locked in the Locker of Losers; in Battle for Isle Sleep, they're in tubes in the Sky of Losers; in Inanimate Insanity, they're in Idiotic Island / the rejection portal; but here, they're frozen. I now know what should have happened in BOTO is Still on Hiatus.... *During chess, Pizza is black and Boombox is white, which matches both their BOTO teams. *Happily, there's no vomiting in this episode. Chocolatey didn't vomit when she got a stomachache, unlike Toast in Object Mayhem episode 13, which makes this show better than others. *Coffee sounds just like Meatball. *The videogame that Boat and Sailboat are playing is just like the videogame in Episode 2. *In this episode, Controlly is a lot more warly than ever. Controlly and Controller are kind of like the Announcer and the other speaker boxes in BFDI Ep. 23, Nintendo and Nintendo-Ultimate in BFS Ep. 19, and MePhone4 and MePhone4S in II Ep. 8. *This is the first occurence of the word "serious" (without "-ly") in BOTO. Also, when Chocolatey says "Are you serious?" she has the same eyes as Pear when she said "I'm in heaven" in Episode 3. *This is the first episode where a contestant said "thank you" in response to getting a box, also the first episode where Controlly said "Any last words?" to the eliminated contestant. Also, this is the second occurence of "thank you" (not counting "thanks"), the first being Boombox' "Mm hm, thank you" in Episode 1. *Popsicley says the word "no" for the very first time in BOTO. She's one of the few contestants to never say the word "no" before (not counting "know", which she said in Episode 6, "You don't even know and you don't even know either!") *The scene before the title screen involves the eliminated contestants (Scissors, Pear, Pizza, Pinecone and Boombox) in Dream World (where Scissors was seen in the epilogue of Episode 4), who are then up for rejoining. *When Controller says he'll cancel Brawl-OTO, everyone gasps in horror except Baguette because he doesn't clinch English right away. *This is the second object show to involve chess, the first being Object Mayhem. *The balls that Shieldy and Badgey are deflecting are the maroon balls from BFDI Ep. 13. *Controlly says "Long time no see Team Chocolate" because Team Vanilla was up for elimination twice in a row. *Hot Dog avoids his box, because in Episode 3, it bounces off of him, and in Episode 5, he catches it then falls over. *In general, the person who loses says "good game". Goofs/Errors *Coffee is missing in the "Special Characters' Voices" part of the credits. *When the cylinder falls on BOC, the chair doesn't fall over like it did in the previous episodes. *When eliminated, BOC is frozen in the cylinder; later the cylinder is seen unfrozen. *Straw is ahead of Slurpy by far, but Slurpy falls to the finish shortly after Straw gets there. *Chocolatey and Coffee run into the mountain to eat candy, but the next time you see them there is no mountain. *The mountain then crushes them, and when Chocolatey has a stomachache she's outside the mountain. Vote Status *Episode 3 - 276 *Episode 4 - 332 (raised) *Episode 5 - 232 (lowered for first time) *Episode 6 - 230 (for the debut) *Episode 7 - 223 *'Episode 8' - 335 (the most every) Exercise for Animators Make a Battle-OTO version of an earlier Brawl-OTO episode. Be careful to not forget any rivals! (This may need concept editing; ex. you can't say that Straw is legless.) Category:Episodes Category:Rivals